


禁忌之吻【中】

by cmiscute



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmiscute/pseuds/cmiscute
Summary: 本章是吉尔(继子)和呆毛的愉快play





	禁忌之吻【中】

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及口 菊 ，有露骨描绘，总之🔞，慎入鸭
> 
> 还是那句话，我对这个系列的定义是pwp哟，写出来自己爽的产物，逻辑被我吃了，ooc预警

伽美什又出差了，随着年龄的增长和婚事的临近，他已经很少会亲自外出，然而这次事出紧急，他不得不亲自飞一趟。

介于吉尔最近表现良好，两个小年轻又相处融洽，伽美什就没要求阿尔托利亚跟他同行。

这无疑是给吉尔创造了一次大好机会，不加以利用怎么对得起自己硬得发疼的阴茎？

当晚吉尔就以谈心为由将阿尔托利亚诱拐到了他的房间里，对此她丝毫也没有起疑心。

直到吉尔将她抵在门上，狠狠得啃咬她的唇瓣时，她才意识到之前的和睦共处都只不过是他伪装出来的假象罢了，他们都被他骗了。

可是她醒悟得太晚了…

身材娇小的她根本就不是这个强壮少年的对手，很快她的双手就被少年事先准备好的绳子捆在了床头柱上。

“吉尔，快放了我！伽美什先生是你的父亲，你不可以这样做。”

吉尔一手抓住了她踢过来的脚，有些疑惑得歪了歪头，“为什么不可以，你对我这么好，难道不是因为你喜欢我吗？”

“不是的，不是这样的，我是喜欢你，只是……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！你不会真想做我妈吧。”

“我不配也不敢，我这么做只是希望你和伽美什先生的关系能够有所缓和。而且……你是我的第一个朋友，就算你不认可这份关系，我也会继续把你当做我的朋友。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你还真是蠢得可爱，我长这么大没见过比你更蠢的人了，哈哈哈哈哈哈真是笑掉大牙了！”

吉尔笑得人仰马翻，他也不记得自己多久没笑得如此畅快了。

看着女孩儿涨红的脸，吉尔就像小男生一样起了逗弄之心。

“既然你认为我们是朋友，那为朋友两肋插刀是应该的吧。”吉尔掰开了她紧闭的双腿，脱掉了她的内裤，将脸凑近到他心心念念的粉穴前，“当然了，我可是个明事理讲道理的人，我不会插你的肋骨，让你受伤，但其他地方我可就不能保证了。”

温热的舌头舔向了她肥厚的阴唇，吸允着她分泌出来的体液，舌尖不断得搅弄着她的嫩肉。

“吉尔…不……啊~不要…这样……嗯啊！”

吉尔抬起头，舔了舔嘴角的淫液，“骚货你还在矜持什么？淫水多到我都舔不完了，还说不要？”说着惩罚性得重重捏了下她的阴蒂。

突然的疼痛刺激得她一个禁脔到达了高潮。

“你就是用这样淫荡的身体勾引得那个老杂种的吗？”

“不……啊……！不是这样的……”

“喜欢我这样舔你吗？”吉尔含住了她的一片阴唇，细细吸吮着。

透过她起起伏伏的胸膛，望见的是她鲜红欲滴的脸庞。

眼神迷离、朱唇微张，青涩而又热辣，纯净而又淫靡。

她在抽泣，她感到无助、害怕还有认命。

如果说逃离龙潭的代价是又入虎穴，那她还真是咎由自取啊。

“那个老杂种可以碰你，我就不行吗？”

吉尔看到了她在哭，他停了下来，他想说些什么，他想安慰她，可是话从口出还是变成了锐利的讽刺，“就这么喜欢被老男人操吗？”

“他都一大把年纪了，他能满足你这淫荡的身子吗？”

“……”

“嫁给他干嘛，哈哈哈哈哈哈……！是为了钱吗？”

“……”

“那个老杂种能够给你的我也一样可以，不，比他更多。”

“……”

“……”吉尔垂下眼眸，带着薄茧的指腹在阿尔托利亚光滑细腻的大腿上来回打圈，“为什么不是我先遇到你……”

喃喃低语过后长叹了一口气，似是做下了某种决定后便再次用湿热的大手捏住她的大腿。

“你的后穴被那个老杂种操过了吗？”吉尔将炽热的阴茎抵在了她的后穴处，来回磨蹭了几下。

“……”

“说话啊！”

未经润滑的阴茎强行挤进了菊穴一小部分，疼得阿尔托利亚呼吸变得紊乱起来。

“再不开口我就直接肏进来了。”

“哈呼……呼…没…没有。”

“那你可要记清楚是谁肏开了你的后穴！”

语毕，吉尔从床头柜里掏出了早已准备好的润滑油倒在了阴茎上，随手律动了几下后就用力得挺了一下胯，将阴茎尽数肏进她的后穴中。

几乎是在肏进去的那一刹那，阿尔托利亚便疼得叫出了声。

她的后穴实在是太过紧致，爽得吉尔差点一秒弃甲曳兵。

调整了一下呼吸，也给了阿尔托利亚喘息适应的时间后，便大幅度得抽插了起来。

爽，真是太他妈爽了。

早知道和她做爱是这么舒服的一件事的话，他可能会忍不住在和她见面的第一天，就争分夺秒不管不顾得将他的阴茎插入她的小穴里。

他解开了束缚住她的绳子，将被肏得软绵绵的少女摆成了趴跪着的姿势。

阿尔托利亚一得到释放，就强忍着不适挣扎着往前挪动，妄图逃脱。

而从吉尔的角度来看，只能看到她一扭一摆的臀部，晃动着的臀部在引诱他更加过分得欺负它。

他遵从本心，就像是梦里一样大力揉搓着她柔软而多肉的臀部。

他扶起了阴茎，对准了她的小穴，只不过这一次他真的肏了进去。

“骚货就是骚货，不知道被老杂种肏过多少次的穴还是如此紧致，夹这么紧是想快点吃到精液吗？贪吃。”

“快……啊！停下来…嗯啊~求求你……我是你后妈……啊嗯~”

“哈？有后妈躺在自己继子身下叫得这么淫荡的吗？下面的小嘴都流了这么多淫水迫切得想吃东西了，上面的嘴还这么硬吗？还是说上面的小嘴在故意和下面的嘴争风吃醋呢。”

“你胡说！”

“别着急，一个一个来，我一定会将你的小嘴一个不落喂得饱饱的。”

“混…蛋……！”

“宝贝，喜欢我用这个姿势肏你吗？我看楼下的小母狗每次都会这样被公狗肏得欲仙欲死。”

“哈……呼……不要…不要再说了！啊嗯~”

“是这一点没错了。”吉尔的阴茎不断撞击着她的敏感点，“你还在忍耐什么，明明被我操得这么爽，真不诚实。”

“啊……啊~轻一点……求求你，轻一点……”

“不重点怎么能满足你这淫荡的身体？”

吉尔的胯部前后扭动着，不停地撞击身下娇艳的穴口。

“小妈，我肏得你舒服吗？被你的继子肏得爽不爽！”

“呜啊…”

“为我生个孩子吧。”

“不要！！放……啊！放开我！不可以……不可以！”

“哈？晚了，我要让你沾染上我的颜色。”

吉尔牢牢抓住阿尔托利亚的臀瓣，不让她逃离自己。

大量炽热液体从龟头喷射出，一下又一下得冲击着阿尔托利亚的阴道。

……

事情究竟为什么会演变成这样，阿尔托利亚双眼无神地盯着天花板想道。


End file.
